Jane Quaint
Jane Quaint is a Shade, the founder of a cult, and a primary antagonist in ''The Madness Underneath. '' Appearance Jane Quaint was an English women who looked like she was somewhere around sixty. Her hair was dyed a furious orange-red, which stood out in stark contrast to her very pale and delicate skin. She had a wide mouth, and the skin around her eyes would tighten whenever she was mad, but trying to keep control. She wore very loud clothing. BiographyCategory:Cultist ShadesCategory:The Madness Underneath Gaining the Sight Jane gained the Sight when a man ambushed her one night in a field after she left a friend's house. He hit her on the back of the head, dragged her through the mud, and rolled Jane into a pond. She came very close to drowning, but managed to stay alive and do a Dead Man's Float. The man ran away, and after he left, she pulled herself out of the water and looked up at the sky. Obviously, she was never the same afterwards. People tried to comfort and fix her, but these attempts were apparently unsuccessful, although it is unknown if this was because Jane lied about almost being murdered, or if she tried to tell the truth, and wasn't believed for unknown reasons. Perhaps trying to tell others she could see ghosts damaged her credibility. Nevertheless, through force of will, Jane convinced herself she wasn't mad, and hopped on a bus to London in the early sixties, where she lived in squats and ate garbage. She hung out at occult bookstores, and told everyone from drug addicts to rock stars that she could see ghosts. She met Sid and Sadie at Hardwell's Magic Bookshop in 1973, and quickly became part of their cult, where she rose in prominence until she was practically the twin sister's right-hand woman, and had taken over Sid and Sadie's job of luring in new cultists. On December 20th of the same year, she watched as the ten other members undertook a ritual called The Blood of The Light which would supposedly open a channel between worlds by consuming a drink, which, unknown to them, was laced with poison. Some of them panicked as they died, and tried to escape, but without success. Once they were all dead, Sid, Sadie, and Jane took a small amount of blood from each person. Sid and Sadie drank the blood, along with a dose of the poison, and fell into very deep comas that lasted until they were woken up, thanks to a ritual preformed toward the end of The Shadow Cabinet. Jane inherited Sid and Sadie's house. She hid their bodies at another house near Wormwood Scrubs which had a crawlspace under the floor, then founded a new cult made up of humans who were Shades with the ability to see ghosts. Some of the rites of passage within her organization included a requisite 'blood debt', whereby its members must commit murder to advance. Surveillance of Rory In ''The Name of the Star, ''Jane and her followers kept a close eye on Rory and devised a plan to recruit her for her unique Terminus Ability. Cultist Shades and Rory In ''The Madness Underneath, ''she stayed close to Rory and Rory's classmate Charlotte under the guise of being a therapist. She secretly drugged the baked goods she offered both girls in order to get them to relax, and make them more compliant while she manipulated them in order to carry out her master plan to revive Sid and Sadie. Jane's goal technically makes her a Necromancer, although Rory was the one she counted on to bring the dead back to life. = The Shadow Cabinet After the car crash, Jack, Devina, and Jane abandoned the car and hid out in a house near Wormwood Scrubs. After Clover sounded an alarm, the trio moved to Highgate, where Jane lured Rory in to perform a rite to bring Stephen, Sid, and Sadie back to life. Jane was overjoyed when the rite worked, and said that she was ready and able to ascend with them, citing the way she successfully gave Charlotte the Sight as proof. In response, Sid slit Jane's throat and cradled her as she died, coaxing her to let go, since they no longer needed her. They also terminated her spirit when she tried to come back as a ghost.Category:AntagonistsCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Cultist ShadesCategory:HumansCategory:The Shadow Cabinet Category:Article stubs Category:URGENT help needed Category:Deceased